


Do you wanna dance with me?

by smile_92



Category: Urban Strangers (Band), X factor (Italia) RPF
Genre: M/M, highschool!au, pov!Alex, xfactor - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_92/pseuds/smile_92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questa ff è nata dopo aver scritto "Come un violino", che mi aveva lasciata troppo triste. Volevo scrivere qualcosa di allegro e spensierato e quindi ho pensato di scrivere un AU dai toni adolescenziali, prendendo spunto da tutti i film, libri, serie tv che ho letto e visto circa le scuole americane. Inoltre volevo provare a scrivere dal punto di vista di Alex, visto che le precedenti os sono dal punto di vista di Genn. L'intera storia si comporrà di 5 parti (almeno per ora l'ho strutturata così) che pubblicherò ogni 5/6 giorni. Sono presenti sia personaggi reali che originali, tutti gli amici di Alex a parte Eleonora li ho inventati di sana pianta. Anche in questa come nelle altre c'è Nando perché sì, ormai non posso farne a meno. Spero vi piaccia. Buona lettura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

La sveglia segnò le 7:00 ed iniziò a suonare martellandogli le orecchie. Alex, mugugnando, liberò un braccio dal groviglio di coperte e senza troppe cerimonie diede una botta al fastidioso aggeggio che aveva interrotto un bellissimo ed erotico sogno con protagonista una modella brasiliana. Si stropicciò il viso e si costrinse ad aprire gli occhi. La luce filtrava attraverso le spesse tende della sua camera. Sbadigliò un paio di volte e poi si costrinse ad alzarsi. Non appena aprì la porta per andare in bagno, ancora mezzo addormentato, una figura che non riuscì ad identificare meglio gli sfrecciò davanti.

«Sei lento fratellino» lo canzonò Nando correndo verso il bagno e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Alessio lo maledisse mentalmente perché ancora non aveva la forza di parlare. Ogni tanto, a prima mattina soprattutto, dimenticava che il fratello era tornato dal college per dei problemi negli alloggi degli studenti. Sempre mezzo addormentato, ma decisamente più nervoso di prima andò verso l'armadio per scegliere i vestiti che avrebbe indossato. In realtà non gli fregava molto di come andava vestito. Un paio di jeans, una t-shirt pulita ed una camicia a quadri sarebbero andati più che bene. Mezz'ora dopo un vestito e decisamente più sveglio Alex stava facendo colazione con una tazza di cereali di fronte a suo fratello.

«Mi presti la macchina oggi?» Alex alzò un sopracciglio e fissò il fratello che gli aveva appena fatto la domanda.

«E io come ci vado a scuola?»

«Ti porto io e ti vengo a riprendere» Nando sfoggiò il sorriso più convincente che aveva. Alessio roteò gli occhi ma annuì.

«Ma quand'è che torni a vivere nel campus?» gli urlò dietro quando Nando si alzò soddisfatto per andare a finire le ultime cose in camera.

«So che in realtà non puoi fare a meno di me» urlò di rimando il più grande.

La fine del suo ultimo anno si avvicinava e con essa eccitazione, timori e ansia per il futuro venivano amplificati. Tutti erano concentrati nel fare ciò che non avrebbero mai potuto fare una volta finita la scuola. Ogni giorno i suoi amici gli proponevano cose più o meno legali -e più o meno stupide- che, a detta del suo migliore amico, non potevano assolutamente farsi mancare. Alex salutò Nando e scese dalla macchina.

«Ti passo a prendere dopo?»

«No, vedo di farmi dare un passaggio da Antonio o Chris. Ciao»

La scuola ad Alex, tutto sommato, non dispiaceva. Non gli riusciva difficile studiare nessuna materia in particolare e si rendeva conto che senza di essa probabilmente non avrebbe incontrato tutti i suoi amici, a cui teneva più di ogni altra cosa al mondo.

«Ehi Alex» lo chiamò Antonio, che come al solito si stava atteggiando con due matricole. «Ragazze vi presento Alex Iodice. È il quarterback della squadra della scuola e il mio migliore amico» disse Antonio passandogli un braccio intorno alle spalle e sorridendo. Le ragazzine si scambiarono un'occhiata eloquente -chiunque avrebbe capito che già lo conoscevano- e poi lo salutarono timide. Alex, che era fin troppo abituato a queste situazioni, le salutò con frasi di circostanza, che le due apprezzarono particolarmente a giudicare dai gridolini e dai versetti che emisero non appena si congedarono dai due amici.

«Nando si è preso la tua macchina, eh?!»

«Già, non vedo l'ora che se ne torni a vivere al college»

«Fidati, meglio Nando che mia sorella. È nella fase boyband e non parla d'altro. Puoi immaginare quanto siano divertenti le cene a casa mia» rispose Antonio con il volto ed il tono di una povera vittima.

«Ehi ragazzi» Chris li stava raggiungendo con Ludovica attaccata al braccio. Da quando si erano fidanzati non ricordava di averli mai visti separati. Vivevano in simbiosi. Alex pensava spesso che sarebbe impazzito ad avere una relazione del genere, ma a Chris andava genio perciò lui non poteva che essere felice per il suo amico.

«Ciao ragazzi» li salutò raggiante Ludovica, con i lunghi capelli biondi che sembravano risplendere al sole. «Ele non è ancora arrivata?»

«Eccola» disse Antonio.

«Ciao a tutti» Eleonora era, come al solito, felice e pimpante. E come ogni mattina guardò Alex dritto negli occhi e lo salutò con un gran sorriso «Ciao Ale», Alex ricambiò sorridendo. Dopo aver scambiato le solite chiacchiere ognuno di loro si diresse alle proprie lezioni.

«Prima ora letteratura» Alex sbuffò. Preferiva di gran lunga le materie scientifiche. La lezione iniziò come tutte le altre e non ci volle molto per fargli perdere completamente la concentrazione e farlo iniziare a massaggiare con Antonio.

"La lezione è una palla"

"Non dirlo a me. Per di più il prof sta facendo la doccia a tutti quelli al primo banco, spero non arrivi al secondo" Alex non fece in tempo a digitare il suo messaggio che ne arrivò un altro. "Ecco, le ultime parole famose. Che schifo" Soffocò una risata.

"lol"

"Non ridere delle disgrazie altrui"

«Signor Iodice, la mia lezione la sta annoiando?» la voce della professoressa suonò acuta e stridula.

«Assolutamente no professoressa. Mi scusi» Alex -come spesso gli avevano fatto notare- aveva il viso da bravo ragazzo, quindi gli bastava essere educato con i professori e in generale riusciva sempre a cavarsela. Almeno la maggior parte delle volte.

«Mi dia il telefono, Signor Iodice. Potrà venire a ritirarlo alla fine delle lezioni nel mio ufficio.»

La voce della professoressa non ammetteva obiezioni stupide e ad Alex non ne venne in mente una decente, per cui si rassegnò a consegnare il proprio cellulare e ritornare al suo posto sconsolato. Voleva davvero ascoltare la lezione ma era così noiosa, la professoressa continuava a spiegare figure retoriche e significati nascosti all'interno di una poesia che avevano appena letto. Poiché non aveva nient'altro da fare iniziò a guardare ciò che facevano i suoi compagni. I più fortunati potevano giocare con il cellulare, qualcuno scarabocchiava ai bordi del libro, altri semplicemente sembravano assorti da nulla in particolare. Solo un ragazzo ascoltava attento la lezione. Aveva i capelli biondi scompigliati, era magro -molto magro- e sedeva leggermente ricurvo su sé stesso. Ogni tanto appuntava qualcosa sul suo quaderno per poi tornare a fissare la professoressa mordicchiando il tappo della penna. Ad un tratto richiamò l'attenzione della professoressa e le fece una domanda che ad Alex non interessava minimamente, la dimenticò nell'istante esatto in cui il ragazzo la terminò. Ciò che gli rimase in mente fu il suo tono di voce. Non aveva nulla di particolare a pensarci bene, ma lo colpì così tanto che gli risuonò nella mente per tutta la mattina.

A pranzo, Chris e Ludo avevano già preso posto ad uno dei tavoli che occupavano di solito, quando Alex arrivò in mensa ed Eleonora li raggiunse poco dopo.

«Che fine ha fatto Antonio?» chiese a Chris.

«L'ho visto parlare con Josh in corridoio»

«Anche oggi è arrivato in ritardo Josh, eh?»

«È un classico. Se continua così sono certa che il preside gli farà un richiamo» intervenne Eleonora.

«Ragazzi non potete capire che idea magnifica mi è venuta» urlò Antonio mentre camminava - correva- zigzagando tra i tavoli e le persone in mensa per raggiungere i suoi amici. «E tu perché cavolo non mi rispondi al cellulare?» chiese ad Alex senza aspettare realmente una risposta mettendogli una mano sulla spalla e sedendosi tra lui ed Eleonora, che si spostò stizzita. Poco più dietro c'era Josh che li stava raggiungendo.

«Hai rischiato di travolgere almeno 5 persone, coglione» disse Josh sedendosi accanto a Chris, di fronte ad Alex. «Ciao a tutti, gente»

«Qual era la scusa per il ritardo di oggi Josh?» chiese Alex iniziando a già a sorridere, perché sapeva che anche quella volta sarebbe stata una scusa assurda.

«Questa volta non è una scusa, mia madre ieri sera doveva guardare il concerto di Lady Gaga in DVD e visto che ha solo la notte libera doveva per forza guardarlo a quell'ora. Io però sapevo di dover dormire per poi venire a scuola in orario oggi, perciò ho messo i tappi per le orecchie. Utilissimi, se vi può interessare, non ho sentito nulla. Peccato che poi quando è suonata la sveglia stamattina non abbia sentito neanche quella. Capite non è colpa mia, io volevo davvero arrivare a scuola in orario.»

«Ma smettila coglione» disse Alex iniziando a ridere seguito dagli altri e lanciandogli una patatina.

«Bene ora che abbiamo sentito anche la stronzata giornaliera arriviamo ai fatti realmente importanti» Antonio li guardò tutti per creare suspense, come piaceva fare a lui. «Josh mi ha appena detto che i ragazzi del club di basket hanno pensato una figata assurda per rendere indimenticabili gli ultimi giorni di scuola: la to-do-list.» Concluse mettendo particolare enfasi sull'ultima parola. Un coro di «Che?!», «Eh?!», «Che stronzata» si levò dal gruppo di amici.

«Nono è davvero una figata invece» intervenne Josh «Insieme si stila una lista delle cose che assolutamente non possiamo farci mancare ed entro la cerimonia del diploma dobbiamo fare tutto» Josh ed Antonio guardavano gli altri quattro con aspettativa. Ludo fu la prima a parlare «Io sono troppo impegnata con lo studio per gli esami di ammissione al college. Passo.»

«Già anche io» aggiunse Eleonora.

Alex si voltò verso Antonio, il suo migliore amico lo guardava con uno sguardo supplice e non poté fare a meno di annuire e dirsi d'accordo. In egual modo rispose anche Christian, dopo aver ovviamente chiesto il parere di Ludo.

«Fantastico» esclamò Antonio. «Josh prendi la lista»

Josh prese un foglietto che aveva in tasca e lo dispiegò di fronte a lui. «Questa è quella del club di basket. Secondo me è una buona lista. Dobbiamo solo adattare un po' di cose ed è perfetta»

Ale la scorse velocemente con lo sguardo.

1\. Fare il bagno nella piscina della scuola di notte

2\. Fare un viaggio durante il weekend e arrivare a scuola direttamente il lunedì mattina

Già le prime due non gli sembravano delle idee particolarmente furbe, ma erano le ultime cose che avrebbe potuto fare con i suoi amici e qualcosa gli proibì di tirarsi indietro. Continuò a scorrere la lista fino all'ultimo punto.

'Baciare il proprio sogno erotico'

«Per me questa è impossibile» disse indicando l'ultima prova della lista «il mio sogno erotico è una modella di intimo brasiliana. Non so assolutamente dove trovarla»

Eleonora e Ludovica si guardarono negli occhi lanciandosi sguardi eloquenti.

«Scusate ragazze» aggiunse velocemente Alex.

«Non preoccuparti. Dovremmo essere abituate ormai» rispose Ludovica sorridendo.

«Io quel punto l'ho già completato» disse Chris tirando ancora più vicino a sé Ludovica e baciandola teneramente.

«Ohhhh ragazzi un po' di contegno» esclamò Josh con tono disgustato. Chris e Ludo risero e si baciarono di nuovo. Cose del genere erano decisamente troppo smielate per Alex.

«Allora che ve ne pare?» chiese Josh attirando l'attenzione nuovamente sulla lista.

«Non è fighissima?» aggiunse Antonio entusiasta.

«Sì, non è male» rispose Alex. «spuntiamo le cose che abbiamo già fatto»

Josh prese una penna e mise la loro iniziali in corrispondenza delle cose già fatte. Dato che lui e Antonio avevano la stessa iniziale, Josh optò per una "X" per identificare Alex. I punti da portare a termine non erano poi molti:

1\. Fare il bagno nella piscina della scuola di notte

2\. Fare un viaggio durante il weekend e tornare il lunedì mattina

3\. Partecipare ad una gara di karaoke

4\. Vincere il campionato sportivo

5\. Baciare il proprio sogno erotico

Alex ringraziò mentalmente il fatto che alcuni dei punti li aveva già portati a termine. Gli capitava spesso che una ragazza gli lasciasse il proprio contatto nell'armadietto, una cameriera gli aveva già scritto il numero su un fazzoletto, e aveva già fatto uno scherzo telefonico ad un proprio parente. Nando ancora glielo rinfacciava. Gli altri punti li avrebbe portati a termine con i suoi amici, tranne l'ultimo. A meno che il viaggio di un weekend non fosse in Brasile, a quel punto avrebbe avuto sicuramente più possibilità di mettere una "X" anche vicino a quella voce.

Finite le lezioni del pomeriggio, Alex, si recò velocemente nell'ufficio della Darbus per riprendere il suo telefono. Le lezioni erano state particolarmente lunghe senza di esso. L'allenamento sarebbe iniziato di lì a poco e se fosse arrivato in ritardo il coach lo avrebbe fatto come minimo correre intorno al campo per due ore di fila. Aumentò il passo zigzagando tra i ragazzi che si dirigevano nelle aule dei club. Riuscì ad evitare lo scontro diretto con una matricola urtandolo leggermente e, sempre continuando a camminare, si voltò per scusarsi. Non fece in tempo a riportare lo sguardo dritto davanti a sé che sentì qualcuno sbattergli addosso in pieno.

«Oddio scusa, ti sei fatto...» indugiò un attimo quando due grandi occhi azzurri si fissarono nei suoi «…male?»

Il ragazzo, che era finito rovinosamente a terra si alzò ignorando Alex che gli tendeva la mano per aiutarlo.

«La prossima volta stai più attento» gli disse brusco il ragazzo. I capelli chiari erano ancora più scompigliati di prima, gli occhi blu sembravano scavare all'interno di Alex e la sua voce, come era successo anche quella mattina, lo colpì come nessuna aveva mai fatto.

«Certo scusa, sono in ritardo per gli allenamenti»

Ora, Alex non era uno di quei ragazzi che si vantavano di essere il quarterback della scuola, e non pensava di dover esser trattato diversamente solo perché era il capitano della squadra, ma era abituato ad essere trattato con un occhio di riguardo quando tirava in ballo il football. Il ragazzo di fronte a lui, invece, alzò un sopracciglio, lo guardò per un istante e poi se ne andò senza dire una parola.

«Ma che..?» Alex si ritrovò imbambolato, da solo, e con diecimila domande in testa. Aveva forse fatto qualcosa per farlo arrabbiare così tanto? No in realtà non sembrava arrabbiato, era infastidito. Aveva fatto qualcosa per farlo infastidire? Ma se neanche lo conosceva come poteva averlo infastidito?!

D'un tratto si rese conto che stava perdendo troppo tempo e che ancora non aveva ripreso il cellulare. Fece un passo in avanti ma subito tirò su il piede. Aveva pestato un quadernino. Era simile ad una piccola agendina, aveva la copertina rigida e blu piena di scritte e scarabocchi. «Forse l'ha persa quando è caduto» nonostante sapesse di non doverla aprire, c'era una voce dentro di sé, che gli diceva che doveva assolutamente farlo. Aprì la prima pagina e lesse "Di proprietà di Genn Butch". Era una grafia precisa ma volutamente incasinata. Le lettere non avevano la stessa grandezza e si muovevano liberamente senza essere incastrate dai righi della pagina. La campanella suonò riportandolo alla realtà.

«Cazzo» esclamò e con l’agendina stretta in mano, ricominciò a correre verso l’ufficio della professoressa.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex si buttò sul suo letto ancora vestito e con le scarpe, sfinito dal doppio allenamento a cui il coach lo aveva sottoposto. «Sono così stanco che a stento riesco a pensare» borbottò tra sé e sé. «Ehi ti ho riportato lo zaino. Lo avevi lasciato in sala. Ti ho salvato dalla ramanzina di mamma, me ne devi una» disse Nando compiaciuto. In risposta Alex gli rivolse un verso indefinito.

«Il coach ti ha steso eh?!» ridacchiò il fratello .

«Sono arrivato tardi e mi ha fatto fare allenamento doppio. Ho persino le palpebre stanche» Nando rise di gusto e poi lo lasciò solo. Stava per cadere in un dolce sonno ristoratore ma un pensiero lo riportò alla realtà all'istante. «Il quaderno» esclamò così ad alta voce che Nando gli chiese se avesse detto qualcosa. Dimenticandosi di essere stanco fece uno scatto per afferrare lo zaino e tirare fuori il quaderno. Aprì la prima pagina e si fissò di nuovo sui caratteri che componevano il nome del ragazzo. "Genn Butch" sussurrò per sentire come suonava quel nome pronunciato da lui. Voltò pagina.

_È una poesia?_

_People don't change but reveal themselves, baby_

_Maybe is too late, is too late for turning back._

_Runaway while you can,_

_This story will not begin again._

_No, è una canzone_

Si mise comodo e si perse completamente nelle pagine del quaderno. Mentre leggeva la voce del ragazzo, di Genn, gli risuonava in testa. _Chissà come sono lette da lui. O magari cantate_ e d'un tratto la sua stanza non c'era più e tutto ciò che vedeva era Genn, con i capelli scompigliati come quella mattina, che stringeva un microfono e cantava le parole che stava leggendo. Immaginava come si sarebbe mosso, quando avrebbe alzato il tono e quando invece lo avrebbe abbassato così tanto da sussurrare, quando avrebbe chiuso gli occhi e quando invece li avrebbe riaperti fissando l'unico spettatore di quello speciale spettacolo, Alex.

«Ale è pronta la cena» la voce di sua madre interruppe quelle fantasie riportandolo a malincuore alla realtà.

«Arrivo» lasciò il quadernino sul letto e andò a cena. Per tutta la durata del pasto ripensò alle parole che aveva letto, a come alcune frasi sembrassero parlare di lui e di come altre fossero così lontane da ciò che provava. E ripensò a Genn e ai suoi occhi e al fatto che lo aveva infastidito. _Che cavolo posso avergli fatto? Ok l'ho fatto cadere ma mi sono scusato, più di questo che posso fare?_ buttò giù altri due bocconi di ciò che poteva essere qualsiasi cosa, data l'attenzione che vi stava prestando. _Basta, domani gli riporto il quaderno e gli chiedo se gli ho fatto qualcosa_ , pensò risoluto.

«Ale, non ti senti bene? Non hai mangiato nulla» la voce della mamma lo riportò nuovamente alla realtà. Guardò prima la madre, poi il piatto e poi nuovamente la madre, che a questo punto sembrava realmente preoccupata.

«Nono mà, sto benissimo. Sono solo stanco, sai la finale di campionato è alle porte. Il coach ci sta facendo lavorare di più. Ora finisco» disse sorridendo appena. L'espressione della mamma si rilassò e iniziò a sparecchiare, giacché era rimasto solo al tavolo.

«Non è che ti stai stancando troppo? Riesci a studiare?»

«Sì mamma. Non preoccuparti» cantilenò.

Terminò il suo piatto in due bocconi e lo consegnò. «Finito» disse con la bocca ancora piena «vado su». Non vedeva l'ora di ricominciare a leggere immergendosi di nuovo nel mondo di Genn Butch. Il suo entusiasmo tramutò in ira quando, varcata la soglia della sua stanza, vide Nando stravaccato sul suo letto con in mano il quadernino blu.

«Che cazzo fai?»

«Ti sei messo a scrivere canzoni adesso, fratellino?» lo prese in giro Nando evitando un Alex decisamente molto incazzato che gli si lanciava addosso.

«Come ti è venuto in mente di prendere una cosa in camera mia? Restituiscimelo e vattene» la voce di Alex era bassa e carica di rabbia. Gli dava fastidio che qualcun altro avesse letto le canzoni di Genn, gli dava fastidio che qualcun altro avesse avuto l'opportunità di entrare nel mondo che fino a pochi istanti fa era solo suo. Nando capì che non era in vena di scherzi e glielo restituì.

«Sono belle davvero Alex. Le hai scritte tu?» chiese serio dirigendosi verso l'uscita seguito dallo sguardo truce dell'altro.

«No non sono mie. E adesso esci da camera mia!» Alex spinse fuori Nando e si chiuse la porta alle spalle. Respirò affondo e lentamente la calma tornò. Si stese sul letto e si immerse di nuovo nel mondo di Genn. Quando ebbe finito di leggere tutte le canzoni contenute nel quadernino rilesse quelle che gli erano piaciute di più. Continuò così finché non si addormentò, ancora vestito, con il quadernino di Genn tra le mani.

Il mattino seguente Alex dopo una veloce colazione, prese le chiavi della macchina, si recò a scuola deciso a parlare con Genn Butch, a ridargli il quaderno e a chiedergli se gli avesse mai fatto qualcosa di male. Parcheggiò al solito posto e, quasi correndo, si diresse nell'aula di letteratura inglese, sperando che Genn arrivasse prima che la lezione iniziasse. Passò velocemente Antonio, che si intratteneva con una matricola, e gli urlò un «Ci vediamo più tardi» senza fermarsi. Arrivò a tre passi dalla classe. Il posto in prima fila sulla destra dove si sedeva di solito Genn non era ancora nella sua visuale. Prese un profondo respiro. Qualcosa iniziò a stringergli lo stomaco in una morsa. Arrivò sulla soglia. Il banco di Genn era vuoto. Lasciò il respiro che non si era accorto di trattenere e la delusione iniziò a prendere il posto dell'aspettativa.

«Scusa posso passare?» con tono scocciato Genn Butch gli stava chiedendo di lasciarlo passare guardandolo, con un misto di ostentata noncuranza e fastidio, dal basso verso l'alto. Alex borbottò un assenso e si scansò. Genn senza dire altro e senza rivolgergli nemmeno uno sguardo si diresse al suo posto. Alex lo imitò, la stretta allo stomaco era tornata prepotentemente a farsi sentire. Impiegò due minuti circa per decidersi ad andare verso il ragazzo e iniziare il discorso che da quella mattina non faceva che ripetersi in mente.

«Ehi» Genn lo guardò. Gli occhi azzurri fissi nei suoi. Il suo stomaco non ne volle sapere di calmarsi. «Ieri ti è caduto il quaderno. Volevo ridartelo subito ma eri già andato via» Lo sguardo di Genn cambiò repentinamente dalla sorpresa al sollievo e dal sospetto alla rabbia.

«Non l'avrai mica letto?» Alex sgranò gli occhi, valutando l'alternativa di dirgli una bugia, ma qualcosa glielo impedì ed optò per una mezza verità.

«L'ho aperto per vedere di chi fosse e mi è capitato di leggere qualche riga» le mezze verità erano sempre l'alternativa migliore. Genn continuò a scrutarlo, come se potesse leggerli dentro. Alex si sentì quanto meno a disagio sotto quello sguardo e allo stesso tempo irrimediabilmente attratto. Il biondo distolse lo sguardo e, sempre senza guardarlo, disse: «Grazie per avermelo riportato. Ci tengo molto». Alex sorrise e si rilassò.

«Non mi sono ancora presentato, io sono Alex» la mano tesa verso il ragazzo. Genn lo guardò a lungo, quasi temeva che si sarebbe rifiutato di stringergli la mano. Infine lo sguardo indagatore del biondo si rilassò e ricambiò il gesto. «Genn, ma se hai letto l'agendina lo sai già» Il moro sorrise imbarazzato, il proposito di chiedergli se qualche sua azione lo avesse infastidito morì all'istante. L'aula aveva cominciato a riempirsi. «Ti piace la letteratura?» chiese Alex non trovando un argomento migliore per continuare a parlare con il ragazzo.

«Già. Anche a te?»

«Non mi dispiace»

Nessuno dei due sapeva più che dire e la situazione si stava facendo imbarazzante. "Che cazzo di domanda era?" pensò.

«Buongiorno ragazzi» la Darbus lo salvò da una situazione che sarebbe solo potuta peggiorare e per una volta fu grato del fatto che la lezione di letteratura stesse per iniziare.

«Ci si vede dopo» Genn annuì e Alex andò al suo posto. Da dove si trovava poteva osservare il profilo di Genn. Come mordicchiava la penna quando non scriveva, come si passava la mano tra i capelli ogni tanto e come si mordeva il labbro inferiore. Un messaggio sul suo telefono interruppe i suoi pensieri.

"Non ti azzardare a scappare anche a pranzo. Abbiamo degli aggiornamenti circa la to-do-list" Antonio. Quasi l'aveva dimenticata quella lista.

"Certo non preoccuparti. Ci vediamo dopo. La Darbus mi tiene d'occhio."

"A dopo" Ripose il telefono nello zaino e per tutto il resto della lezione la sua attenzione rimase canalizzata in un unico punto.

«Signor Iodice è di nuovo distratto?» la voce della Darbus era diventata improvvisamente acuta.

«No professoressa» si affrettò a rispondere.

«Ci vuole allietare leggendo il commento alla poesia che vi avevo assegnato ieri?»

«Ehm, sì giusto il commento. Ehm in realtà non l'ho fatto, gli allenamenti mi hanno trattenuto a scuola fino a tardi...»

«Signor Iodice lei crede che nella mia classe si facciano favoritismi?»

«Assolutamente no, professoressa.»

«Per la prossima settimana voglio un commento completo su tutte le poesie che abbiamo fatto ultimamente»

«Ma professoressa...»

«E non ammetto repliche. Si ritenga fortunato del fatto che non ho alcuna voglia di discutere con il suo coach e quindi non la metto in punizione» Alex suo malgrado dovette accettare e smise di replicare. _Cosa avrò fatto per farmi odiare?_

A pranzo tutti i suoi i amici erano esaltati, persino le ragazze. Alex prese posto accanto ad Eleonora, l'unico rimasto libero.

«Ciao ragazzi» salutò sorridente.

«Dove scappavi oggi?» chiese Antonio.

«Secondo me si è trovato una ragazza ma non ce lo vuole dire» aggiunse Josh malizioso.

«Certo come no» rispose Alex sorridendo. Eleonora lo guardava fisso.

«O magari è un ragazzo» disse Antonio ridendo «ti vorremo bene anche se fosse un ragazzo» continuò.

«Ma smettila» rispose Alessio irrigidendosi. «Piuttosto cos'è che mi dovevi dire?» Josh e Antonio si guardarono e poi Josh disse a bassa voce, piegandosi il più possibile sul tavolo: «Abbiamo le chiavi della piscina, i ragazzi del basket, non so come, sono riusciti a fregarle al coach di nuoto. Dicono che gliele devo ridare domani.»

«Quindi stasera andiamo in piscina» concluse Antonio, con un tono di voce decisamente troppo alto, ricevendo un coro di «shhh» da tutti gli altri come risposta.

«Oggi alle 21 ci vediamo qui davanti» disse Antonio entusiasta. Alex iniziava a pensare che fosse un'idea stupida ma ormai aveva dato la sua parola e non aveva alcuna intenzione di rimangiarsela. «Perfetto. Venite anche voi ragazze?» chiese guardando entrambe.

«Sì» si affrettò a rispondere Eleonora.

«Abbiamo pensato che una serata tra amici non può nuocere ai nostri studi.» Aggiunse Ludovica «E poi non possiamo perderci una cosa del genere» concluse sorridendo complice. Alex gli sorrise in risposta.

Le serata era calda ed Alex uscì di casa dicendo alla madre che avrebbe passato del tempo con Antonio ma che non sarebbe tornato tardi. Si ritrovarono nel parcheggio della scuola tutti puntuali, persino Josh. Era così eccitato da essere arrivato in orario. Alex ancora temeva che qualcosa potesse andare storto ma era con i suoi amici, stava infrangendo un po' di regole e per di più a scuola. Non ci poteva essere nulla di più entusiasmante in quel momento e decise di viverselo al meglio. Appena arrivati in piscina i quattro ragazzi si svestirono alla velocità della luce e si buttarono in acqua, iniziando a giocare tra di loro, schizzandosi e coinvolgendo anche le ragazze quando li raggiunsero. Dopo un po', Alex decise di uscire dall'acqua per riposarsi e prese il cellulare.

"Uhm una richiesta di amicizia su Faceboook" pensò vedendo la notifica sul telefono. Lo stomaco si strinse un attimo ed un sorriso ebete gli si disegnò sulle labbra quando vide che il mittente della richiesta era "Genn Butch". L'accettò senza pensarci due volte ed iniziò a guardare le foto che Genn aveva caricato. Aveva un sacco di foto con dei ragazzi, poche con qualche ragazza. I suoi occhi azzurri risaltavano praticamente in tutte. Una in particolare attirò la sua attenzione: Genn era da solo e sorrideva felice a colui che stava scattando la foto. Era un sorriso sincero, spontaneo e bellissimo. Decise di mandargli un messaggio.

"Ciao :)"

"Hey, mi sei apparso tra gli amici suggeriti ed ho pensato di aggiungerti"

"Hai fatto bene, mi fa piacere :)"

Qualche minuto di pausa e poi Genn rispose con una faccina.

":)"

"Sono in piscina con i miei amici"

"In piscina a quest'ora?"

"Yup, in quella della scuola :D"

"Non ci credo"

Alex sorrise al cellulare, poi voltandosi verso i suoi amici disse: «Ehi ragazzi! Sorridete» erano ancora tutti in acqua così si piegò per riprendere sia loro che parte della piscina. Scattata la foto la mandò a Genn.

"Ci credi ora? :D" Genn ci mise qualche minuto per rispondere, poi gli arrivò un secco "Sì" Stava per scrivergli se qualcosa non andasse ma Eleonora gli fu accanto.

«Ehi è tutto apposto?»

«Sì certo. Stavo parlando con un amico» quella parola riferita a Genn gli suonò strana. Era un suo amico?

«Dai vieni in acqua un'ultima vota, tra un po' dobbiamo tornare». Eleonora lo guardava con i grandi occhi castani fissi nei suoi.

«Certo, andiamo» disse Alex sorridendo e proponendosi di rispondere a Genn più tardi. La serata passò velocemente. Si divertirono tantissimo e alla fine Alex si era finalmente convinto che tutta la storia della to-do-list non era poi così male. Al ritorno Eleonora gli chiese un passaggio e così i due si congedarono dal resto del gruppo tra gli sguardi incoraggianti di Ludovica e Christian, lo sguardo malizioso di Josh e quello triste -possibile che fosse triste?- di Antonio. Eleonora non abitava molto lontano dalla scuola e passarono il tragitto parlando del più e del meno finché lei non si fece particolarmente seria.

«Ti stai frequentando con qualcuno Alex?» Alex la guardò stranito dalla domanda improvvisa.

«No Ele. Lo avreste saputo se così fosse stato»

«C'è qualcuno che ti piace?» Alex ci mise un po' per rispondere.

«No, non lo so in realtà. È un po' complicato da spiegare adesso» disse improvvisamente insicuro circa la risposta da dare ad una domanda del genere. La ragazza sembrò accontentarsi della risposta dato che decise di non indagare oltre portando il discorso su un altro piano. Alex, tornato a casa, si addormentò chiedendosi cosa potesse significare la stretta allo stomaco che aveva sentito la mattina mentre parlava con Genn.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero che vi piaccia questo capitolo. Come al solito se avete consigli o critiche non esitate a postarmele.
> 
> Grazie per aver letto ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

Gli allenamenti, lo studio, l'ansia di dover andare presto al college invasero Alex come mai prima di quel momento. Era completamente assorto dalla vita che tutti gli dicevano di doversi costruire. Spesso si allenava più a lungo degli altri perché il football era il suo biglietto da visita per entrare al college, tornava a casa stanco e crollava sui libri per poi alzarsi nel cuore della notte o la mattina presto rendendosi conto di non aver studiato nemmeno la metà di quel che doveva. I suoi amici non passavano delle giornate molto differenti. I momenti per vedersi e stare insieme si riducevano alle pause tra una lezione e l'altra. Quando erano previste le lezioni di Letteratura Inglese cercava sempre di arrivare prima, nella speranza di trovare Genn e poter parlare con lui. All'inizio i discorsi erano imbarazzanti e basati sul nulla, poi pian piano iniziarono a raccontarsi uno all'altro, scoprendosi simili e diversi. Alex si incantava a guardare l'altro parlare. Il biondo aveva l'abitudine di guardarlo a lungo negli occhi e all'improvviso abbassare lo sguardo per qualche secondo, per poi tornare a fissarlo. Si incantava a guardare le sue labbra piene che disegnavano un sorriso timido e appena accennato mentre parlava di ciò che lo interessava e lo appassionava, oppure aprirsi in un sorriso più profondo e coinvolgente quando qualcosa lo divertiva. Quei momenti, sempre troppo brevi per Alex, lo accompagnavano per gran parte della giornata. Una volta visto il sorriso di Genn non riuscì più a toglierselo dalla mente. Era sempre, costantemente, in lui. Dopo la discussione con Eleonora si chiedeva spesso se quello che provava per Genn potesse essere qualcosa di più. Se il bisogno di vedere Genn guardarlo negli occhi potesse significare qualcosa. Se il voler essere la causa del sorriso di Genn cambiasse ciò che era stato fino a quel momento. Per quanto ci riflettesse non trovava una risposta. Non ne aveva parlato con nessuno dei suoi amici, non perché non si fidasse di loro, semplicemente perché voleva tenere quel sentimento ancora un po' per sé. Uno di quei giorni, mentre Alex era seduto al tavolo della mensa completamente assorto nel ricordo del discorso intrapreso con Genn la mattina, Chris attirò l'attenzione di tutti.

«Ragazzi io e Ludo pensiamo di aver trovato l'occasione per fare il viaggio previsto dalla to-do-list»

«Sì. Io ed Ele siamo state invitate a visitare il college che dovremmo frequentare ed ho pensato che potesse essere l'occasione giusta.» aggiunse Ludo. 

«Inoltre in questo modo possiamo staccare un po' dalla routine che, personalmente, mi sta uccidendo» concluse il ragazzo.

«Mi sembra una buona idea» intervenne Josh.

«Hai avuto una bella idea Ludo» disse Eleonora sorridendo all'amica.

«Io ci sto» aggiunse Antonio subito dopo. Tutti guardarono Alex con aspettativa. Aveva bisogno anche lui di quel viaggio, ma lo studio arretrato gli impedì di rispondere con entusiasmo all'istante. «Dai Alex, sarà solo un weekend» insistette Antonio cercando di convincerlo.

«Sì, Alex, partiamo sabato presto e lunedì mattina torniamo a scuola» aggiunse Ludo. Guardò gli amici.

«Al diavolo lo studio, voglio fare questo viaggio con voi» esclamò sorridendo.

«Ottima decisione, amico» gli disse Antonio battendogli una mano sulla spalla.

«Sarà un weekend fantastico» aggiunse Josh.

«Possiamo usare la mia macchina, avevo già avvertito mia madre che avrei accompagnato Ludo» propose Chris. 

«La visita è domenica, quindi se partiamo Sabato possiamo dormire da mia cugina che abita da quelle parti. Di sicuro non ci saranno problemi» intervenne Ele.

«Sarebbe perfetto» rispose Antonio sorridendole. La pausa pranzo passò tra proposte e preparativi per il viaggio che avrebbero intrapreso quel weekend, ed Alex non poté che essere sollevato dal fatto che finalmente potesse fare qualcosa che lo facesse staccare dalla routine di quei giorni. 

Il sabato arrivò presto e i ragazzi erano tutti eccitati. Chris li passò a prendere ad uno ad uno e partirono felici e spensierati come Alex non si sentiva ormai da un po'. La macchina di Chris aveva sette posti, così finirono per sedersi a due a due ed Eleonora finì accanto a lui.

«Sono felice che siate venuti anche voi» gli disse ad un tratto.

«Anche io» rispose Alex sorridendo e riscuotendosi da uno dei suoi sogni a occhi aperti circa Genn Butch.

«Va tutto bene Alex? In questi giorni ti ho visto parecchio assente»

Alex la guardò interdetto. «Ti sono sembrato assente?»

«Sì, spesso sembra che ci ascolti ma in realtà la tua mente è da un'altra parte» 

Alex ci pensò un attimo. «Sono solo molto stanco. Allungo spesso gli allenamenti, poi tornato a casa dovrei studiare ma sono così sfinito che mi addormento quasi subito»

«Posso aiutarti io con lo studio, se vuoi.» Ele lo guardava fisso con i grandi occhi marroni, e ad Alex sembrò che quella domanda volesse significare di più di quello che effettivamente era. 

«Grazie» disse dopo qualche istante «se avrò bisogno di qualcosa chiederò il tuo aiuto.» Eleonora sorrise, sembrava soddisfatta della risposta.

La casa della cugina di Ele era grande abbastanza da avere parecchie stanze per ospitarli. Laura era un po' più alta di Eleonora ma aveva gli stessi occhi grandi e castani. Li accolse con entusiasmo e allegria e li mise subito a proprio agio. Non era molto più grande di loro ed aveva ereditato la casa dalla nonna paterna, quindi adesso si ritrovava ad avere a 26 anni, una casa enorme tutta per lei e non le dispiaceva avere ospiti. Si accordarono per aiutarla in cucina per quella sera. Josh, con stupore di tutti, preparò una cena da leccarsi i baffi e una volta rassettata la cucina, Laura propose loro di andare in un locale lì vicino a bere qualcosa. Il locale era un pub completamente in legno, con le pareti interamente ricoperte di foto di clienti e di poster con vari artisti. L'atmosfera era rilassata. Presero posto in un tavolino al lato della sala. Davanti a loro era allestito un piccolo palco con uno schermo. 

«Probabilmente ci sarà uno spettacolo» disse Laura. La cameriera arrivò per prendere le ordinazioni, scelsero tutti un analcolico, tranne Laura che optò per una birra. Pochi minuti dopo un ragazzo dai capelli neri e la barba incolta salì sul palchetto.

«Buonasera. Come forse non tutti sanno io sono Gio e lui è Davide» disse indicando il ragazzo con i capelli ricci accanto al palco che lasciò i fili con cui stava armeggiando per salutare la platea. «Oggi non ci esibiremo noi ma abbiamo pensato ad una gara di karaoke. Che ve ne pare?»

Molti degli avventori risposero positivamente e Josh immediatamente li guardò uno ad uno. «Ragazzi è la nostra occasione! Possiamo spuntare due voci dalla nostra lista» disse entusiasta. Ludovica spiegò la faccenda a beneficio di Laura che si dimostrò entusiasta anche lei.

«Se vi sentite timidi potete cantare anche in coppia o in gruppo. Potete andare a prenotarvi da Davide» aggiunse il ragazzo sorridendo.

«Io voglio cantare una canzone» disse Ludo alzandosi «Vado a prenotare per entrambi Chris» concluse sorridendo complice al ragazzo.

«Che ne dici di cantare Wannabe come quando eri piccola Ele? Ci divertiremo un casino» disse Laura alla cugina. «Dovete sapere che quando era piccola le facevo ascoltare le canzoni delle Spice Girls e poi organizzavamo degli spettacoli per i nostri famigliari ed Ele era...»

«Va bene, va bene. Direi che può bastare così» la fermò Eleonora. «Vai a prenotare» le disse con le guance arrossate. 

«Antonio dobbiamo assolutamente cantare Barbie Girl» esclamò Josh all'improvviso.

«No dai non possiamo farlo ogni volta che ci ritroviamo ad un karaoke» Da quando avevano ascoltato per caso la canzone ad una serata a tema anni '90, la cantavano in continuazione. Antonio faceva la parte di Ken e Josh quella di Barbie con tanto di vocina effeminata. 

«Dovete farlo per forza ragazzi» lì incoraggiò Alex pregustando già la scena. Anche Eleonora e Chris risero con lui al ricordo di tutte le volte in cui l'avevano cantata.

«Va bene, va bene. Accontenterò voi giovani fans» disse Antonio atteggiandosi a grande star. «Vado a prenotare la canzone.»

«E tu Alex?» chiese Eleonora. 

«Mi inventerò qualcosa. Non sia mai detto che ho avuto la possibilità di mettere una spunta in più sulla lista e che non l'abbia colta» disse guardando Josh.

«Ben detto fratello. Davvero ben detto»

«Abbiamo ricevuto un sacco di prenotazioni. Sono felice di vedervi così partecipativi» disse il ragazzo di prima, Gio, attirando l'attenzione di tutti. «Vi chiamerò uno ad uno quando è il vostro turno, quindi potete gustarvi le esibizioni degli altri finché non dovrete dare prova delle vostre doti canore. Iniziamo»

«Dai Ale vai a prenotare la tua canzone» lo incoraggiò Chris.

«Sì sì, vado» si alzò poco convinto, e si diresse dal ragazzo riccio, Davide.

«Ciao vuoi prenotarti anche tu?» chiese cordiale. Era poco più basso di lui ed aveva un sorriso che tranquillizzò Alex, il quale non si era reso minimamente conto di essere teso. 

«Sì mi piacerebbe cantare qualcosa» rispose Alex incerto, mentre pensava alla canzone che avrebbe potuto cantare. 

«Tu pensaci, intanto io finisco di sistemare qui»

«Ciao» salutò Gio scendendo dal palco per lasciare il posto al primo prenotato. «Sei indeciso sulla canzone?» chiese immaginando già la risposta.

«Già, ho fatto una scommessa con i miei amici e devo cantare per forza» rispose per ricordarlo più a sé stesso, che per informare l'altro. 

«Se vuoi salgo io sul palco con te e ti do una mano se sei in difficoltà» propose Gio con un mezzo sorriso. 

«Grazie, sarebbe fantastico» Alex si sentì subito sollevato e sorrise raggiante. «Ultimamente mi capita di ascoltare Hunter Hayes. Potremmo fare un suo pezzo» 

«Hunter Hayes, uh?» disse Gio toccandosi il mento. 

«Potreste fare Secret Love» propose Davide guardando Gio dal basso verso l'altro con un sorriso un po' meno accennato rispetto a quello che aveva rivolto ad Ale, ma non per questo meno caldo. Gio lo guardò negli occhi un po' più a lungo del normale e poi abbassò lo sguardo sorridendo imbarazzato. «Ti piace?»

«Sì, è perfetta» rispose Ale entusiasta. 

«Allora ti chiamo quando è il tuo momento» concluse con il sorriso sghembo che gli aveva visto fare per tutta la serata. Le canzoni si susseguirono veloci tra risate, battute e chiacchiere varie. Ad una ad una le coppie composte dai suoi amici andarono sul palco: Chris e Ludo cantarono una canzone d'amore guardandosi negli occhi, come se non fossero circondati da decine di persone; Laura e Eleonora si scatenarono sulle note delle Spice Girls, o sarebbe meglio dire che Laura si scatenò ed Ele si limitò a cantare imbarazzata la sua parte; Josh e Antonio fecero la loro migliore esibizione di Barbie Girl facendo scoppiare a ridere tutti gli astanti ed infine, troppo presto a suo avviso, giunse il turno di Alex. Vide Gio salire sul palco e guardare nella sua direzione, così iniziò ad alzarsi mentre annunciava il suo nome e il fatto che avrebbero cantato insieme. 

«Vai Ale» sentì i suoi amici urlare dal tavolo ed applaudire.

«Sei pronto?» chiese Davide consegnandogli il microfono e sorridendo incoraggiante. Alex annuì incerto e salì sul palco. Gio lo stava aspettando pronto a cantare. Le parole sul display iniziarono ad illuminarsi ed Alex le seguì, cantando incerto e con la voce tremolante. Gio gli venne subito in aiuto doppiandolo ed aiutandolo a prendere il tempo ed il tono giusti. Si calmò e cominciò a cantare con sicurezza. Le parole le conosceva a memoria e non aveva bisogno di leggerle sullo schermo, chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò cullare solo dal suono della propria voce e della base musicale. Occhi blu coperti quasi sempre da una ciocca di capelli, labbra carnose che si aprivano in un sorriso disarmante. Più cantava, più le parole acquistavano un preciso significato e più Genn invadeva i suoi pensieri. Quando la canzone terminò e ritornò alla realtà la prima cosa che vide fu la mano di Gio che gli dava una pacca sulla spalla, subito dopo si girò verso i suoi amici che applaudivano. Antonio e Josh, come sempre, erano troppo esaltati e contrastavano invece con la figura timida che lo guardava con enormi occhi castani, Eleonora , che lo guardava con lo sguardo fisso e con un sorriso timido. I loro sguardi si incrociarono per un momento. Alex ancora non era uscito del tutto dai suoi pensieri, stralci di Genn ancora gli danzavano davanti agli occhi mentre veniva accompagnato da Gio giù dal palco. 

«Siete stati bravi ragazzi» Davide sorrideva spostando lo sguardo da uno all'altro «Non pensavo sapessi cantare» concluse colpendo Alex piano sulla spalla destra.

«Neanche io in realtà» sorrise timido.

«Non avevi mai cantato?» la voce di Gio risultò quanto meno incredula.

«Solo sotto la doccia» confessò il più piccolo. 

«Senti, senti. Sei parecchio intonato». Alex sorrise di rimando.

«Tra un po' io e Davide smontiamo, il tempo di sistemare tutto. Ti va se ci prendiamo una birra tutti insieme? Anche con i tuoi amici ovviamente»

«Certo, vado a dirlo anche a loro»

Tornò al tavolo dove Antonio lo accolse con entusiasmo mettendogli una mano intorno alle spalle. «Ecco il mio migliore amico, quarterback della scuola in settimana e cantante nei weekend»

«Ma smettila» rispose Alex ridendo e sedendosi al suo posto.

«Sentite Gio e Davide -e li indicò con un cenno della testa- ci hanno chiesto se vogliamo bere qualcosa insieme»

«Mi piacerebbe ma domani io e Ele dobbiamo alzarci presto. Ma voi rimanete» disse Ludo. 

«Io torno con le ragazze» disse Chris «così le accompagno, se Laura vuole restare potete tornare con lei» Laura annuì entusiasta e lasciò le chiavi di casa ad Ele.

«Io sono sfinito ragazzi, credo che andrò a dormire» disse Josh sbadigliando.

«Io resto con te, amico» Antonio gli batté una mano sulla spalla, sorridendo. 

Gio e Davide li raggiunsero quando gli altri erano già andati via e insieme ordinarono 3 birre e 2 analcolici per Antonio ed Alex. I due ragazzi gli raccontarono di come si erano conosciuti e di come da un momento all'altro si erano ritrovati a lavorare e vivere insieme.

«Cioè, scusate, non ho capito: voi due state insieme? Cioè siete fidanzati?» chiese Antonio con il solito tatto. Laura rise per l'espressione incredula di Antonio, non c'era cattiveria o pregiudizio sul suo volto. 

«Già, sono ormai un po' di anni» disse Davide sorridendo e prendendo la mano di Gio nella sua. Le loro mani si adattarono l'una all'altra come se fossero fatte per rimanere intrecciate. Alex rimase quasi incantato dalla naturalezza di quel gesto. _Chissà se anch'io avrò mai la stessa naturalezza nel prendere la mano di un'altra persona_ , pensò e per la seconda volta quella sera, Genn gli apparve davanti agli occhi.

«Chi ha voglia di giocare a freccette?» chiese Davide riportandolo alla realtà.

«Io» Laura si era alzata entusiasta della proposta, ed insieme al riccio si allontanarono per giocare.

«Da quanto tempo suoni?» chiese Alex a Gio. 

«Da che ne ho memoria, i miei mi regalarono una chitarra giocattolo da piccolo e da quel momento non l'ho mai più lasciata» prese un altro sorso di birra. «La musica è stata la mia salvatrice e soprattutto, se non fosse stato per la musica, non avrei mai trovato Davide» concluse sorridendo con il consueto sorriso sghembo.

«Come vi siete conosciuti?» chiese Antonio.

«Ad un concerto di una band locale. Io avevo da poco rotto con il mio ragazzo dell'epoca ed ero andato al concerto solo per smettere di pensare a lui bevendo e ascoltando musica. Avevo bevuto parecchie birre quando conobbi Davide e alcune delle stronzate che gli ho detto non le ricordo neanche» prese un altro sorso di birra «Ma ricordo di come lui mi sorrideva. Lui ha questo sorriso che sembra poter scacciare qualsiasi cosa negativa e gli occhi grandi che esprimono sempre interesse per ciò che stai dicendo, anche se sono cose stupide. Abbiamo parlato per tutta la notte raccontandoci qualsiasi cosa della nostra vita. Come se ci conoscessimo da sempre. Non avevo mai provato una cosa simile con nessuno. Qualche giorno dopo ho trovato il coraggio di contattarlo ed eccoci qui» concluse sorridendo imbarazzato.

«Cazzo, sembra una di quelle cose da film» esclamò Antonio.

«Sì hai probabilmente ragione» rise Gio «Ma basta parlare di me. Raccontatemi di voi. C'è qualcuno che vi fa battere il cuore?»

Antonio si fece inaspettatamente silenzioso e cominciò a giocare con un cubetto di ghiaccio rimasto nel suo bicchiere. Alessio prese un profondo respiro. 

«Forse c'è qualcuno che mi piace, ma siamo molto diversi e in realtà non lo conosco neanche bene» sentiva lo sguardo di Antonio su di sé. E se Antonio non avesse accettato il fatto che gli piaceva un ragazzo? E se lo avesse accettato ma Genn gli stava antipatico? _Che pensieri del cazzo sono?_ , si riproverò mentalmente. Si voltò verso Antonio con lo sguardo fisso e deciso. «Mi piace un ragazzo» ammise.

Antonio lo guardò con gli occhi sgranati, incredulo, e poi sorrise. «Ti piace un ragazzo?» quasi rideva sul serio. 

«Che cazzo hai da ridere?» chiese risentito. Gio si gustava lo spettacolo rimanendo in silenzio.

«Quindi non ti piace Eleonora?» Adesso era Alex ad avere un espressione stupita.

«No che non mi piace Eleonora, come ti viene in mente?»

Antonio cominciò a ridere di gusto. «Ero convinto ti piacesse e non sapevo come dirtelo, visto che è palese che a lei piaci tu»

«Eh?! Cosa?!» il viso di Alessio era sempre più stupito.

«A me piace Eleonora, ma a lei piaci tu e credevo che ricambiassi» spiegò Antonio a beneficio dell'amico. 

«Ti piace Eleonora? Ad Eleonora piaccio io?» Alex era quanto meno confuso, quando cavolo erano successe tutte quelle cose? Gio si unì alla risata di Antonio. L'espressione di Alex era davvero esilarante. Dopo qualche istante anche lui si unì alle risate degli amici.

«E sentiamo chi è questo ragazzo che ti ha rubato il cuore?» chiese Antonio prendendolo un po' in giro. 

«Non so se mi ha rubato il cuore. Cioè non sono certo che mi piaccia, però ho paura che io possa non piacere a lui»

«Mi sembra che tu ti sia risposto da solo» disse Gio prendendo l'ultimo sorso di birra.

«In che senso?» chiese Alex che ormai era completamente in confusione.

«Mi sembra ovvio che invece lui ti piaccia, proprio perché temi di non interessargli. Altrimenti non ti fregherebbe del suo parere.»

«Giusto, giusto» mugugnò Alex tra sé e sé. Antonio e Gio risero sommessamente di nuovo. 

«Allora vuoi dirmi chi è?» chiese Antonio colpendogli una spalla.

«È un ragazzo che ho conosciuto a letteratura inglese. Si chiama Genn»

«Genn? Genn Butch?»

«Sì, lo conosci?»

«Fa storia con me e Josh. Ma parla? Cioè voglio dire sta sempre per i fatti suoi. L'ho visto parlare solo con un ragazzo, ma credo sia più piccolo di noi»

«Non sai chi è il ragazzo?»

«No, te l'ho detto, l'unica cosa che so è che è del primo anno o al massimo del secondo»

Alex ci rimuginò su, lui non lo aveva mai visto parlare con nessuno. Gli era sempre sembrato il tipico ragazzo che se ne sta per fatti suoi per tutto il tempo e, a dir la verità, si sentiva anche parecchio orgoglioso del fatto che Genn parlasse solo con lui. _È inutile che rimugino su cose del genere, quando lo vedrò gli chiederò chi è._

 La serata proseguì tranquillamente e Alex si sentì sollevato dopo aver detto ad Antonio che gli piaceva -quella parola ancora gli suonava strana- Genn. In macchina, dopo aver salutato Gio e Davide con la promessa di sentirsi di tanto in tanto, Alex prese il suo telefono e scrisse un messaggio a Genn.

"Ciao :)" 

Pochi secondi dopo lo schermo si illuminò nuovamente. 

"Hey, come stai?"

"Tutto bene, sto tornando a casa. Siamo andati ad una serata karaoke."

"Non pensavo cantassi"

"Neanche io. Di solito lo faccio sotto la doccia :P"

"Uhh sei un novellino quindi. Cosa hai cantato?"

"Secret Love, di Hunter Hayes" 

"We get so close but we never touch,

Gotta wear this mask for just long enough

To get away from all the eyes that stare us down."

Alex lesse quelle parole due volte e prima che potesse rispondere qualsiasi cosa Genn gli mandò un altro messaggio. 

"È la mia parte preferita"

"A me piace molto questa: Are we in love if nobody knows it yet? I guess it's a secret" Alex sospirò.

"Ci vediamo martedì a letteratura?" Alex sgranò gli occhi e si batté la mano sulla fronte. «Cazzo» esclamò. 

«Che c'è?» chiese Laura. Antonio si era appisolato.

«Ho dimenticato che dovevo fare un compito per martedì, non riuscirò a finirlo mai in tempo» 

«Puoi farti aiutare da qualcuno»

«Sì, hai ragione» una lampadina ed una speranza si accesero in lui. Iniziò subito a digitare il messaggio per Genn. 

"Cazzo. Ho dimenticato di fare il compito per la Darbus. Mi boccerà me lo sento D: il mio futuro è rovinato". 

Forse aveva esagerato un po' troppo, Genn ci mise più tempo del solito a rispondere. 

"Se vuoi lunedì ti aiuto io"

«Sì» esclamò Alex così forte da far svegliare per un momento Antonio. Laura lo rassicurò e il ragazzo tornò a sonnecchiare. 

«Che succede adesso?» chiese poi rivolta ad Alex.

«Ho trovato qualcuno che mi può aiutare con il compito che ti dicevo» disse Alex digitando contemporaneamente una risposta per Genn. 

"Grazie, mi salveresti davvero. Potremmo fare da me dopo gli allenamenti. Finisco alle 16.30, quindi ti va bene per le 17 da me?"

"Sì, va bene" 

"Grazie Genn. Non ti ringrazierò mai abbastanza"

"Non preoccuparti. Ora vado a dormire. Buonanotte"

"Okok buonanotte anche a te :)" 

Alex ripose il telefono in tasca e ,sorridendo, chiuse gli occhi sfinito ma soddisfatto per la giornata appena trascorsa.


	4. Chapter 4

Arrivarono a casa il Lunedì mattina alle 7.30.  Alex ebbe appena il tempo di lavarsi e cambiarsi i vestiti che uscì nuovamente per andare a scuola. L'adrenalina non gli permetteva ancora di avere sonno, il viaggio di ritorno era stato divertente. Avevano cantato a squarciagola e scherzato a bassa voce quando le ragazze si erano addormentate sfinite dal giro nel campus. Antonio non aveva detto nulla a Chris e Josh della discussione che avevano avuto la sera prima al pub. Non che non si fidasse dei suoi amici, o che credesse che non avrebbero accettato una cosa del genere, semplicemente voleva essere lui a dirlo, e per ora voleva tenerlo per sé. Non era ancora pronto.

Arrivò a scuola allegro e pimpante, l'adrenalina ancora lo teneva sveglio, e si diresse in aula felice. Neanche dieci minuti dopo l'inizio delle lezioni la testa crollò sul banco. _Che idea di merda_. Scoprì che tenere gli occhi aperti durante le lezioni dopo non aver dormito per tutta la notte era la cosa più difficile che avesse mai affrontato. Quando si incontrarono a pranzo notò che non era l'unico ad essere in quelle condizioni. Antonio andò a sbattere varie volte addosso alle persone sbiascicando scuse a destra e a sinistra. Chris era appoggiato alla spalla di Ludo e sembrava dormire beatamente. Josh aveva il viso poggiato alla mano e ad intervalli regolari gli cadeva la testa e la rimetteva al suo posto. Alex non aveva alcuna intenzione di parlare, quindi salutò i suoi amici mugugnando ed iniziò a sbocconcellare le pietanze sul vassoio. _Perché anche mangiare deve essere così faticoso?_

«Ci deve essere stata un'epidemia zombie e noi non ce ne siamo accorte» disse ad un tratto Eleonora a Ludo, la quale rise piano curandosi di non svegliare Chris. La faccia di Josh che cadde rovinosamente nel piatto risvegliò tutti. Eleonora e Ludo iniziarono a ridere a crepapelle; Chris, che aveva riconquistato la posizione eretta, rideva sommessamente; Alex e Antonio si appoggiarono l'uno all'altro ridendo quanto più le forze rimaste permettessero loro. Josh aveva sugo e pezzetti di carne sparsi per tutta la faccia. Mugugnò qualcosa che nessuno di loro si premurò di comprendere e si alzò diretto in bagno, causando le risate di buona parte dei ragazzi presenti a mensa.

***

 _Il coach mi ucciderà, il coach mi ucciderà..._ La mente di Alex stava ripetendo la stessa frase in loop da quando aveva iniziato a dirigersi verso gli spogliatoi della scuola. Mancavano solo due settimane alla fine del campionato e lui non si reggeva in piedi. _Questa volta mi uccide davvero. No peggio, potrebbe espellermi_ _dalla squadra_. La sua mente correva a ruota libera senza incontrare nessun freno posto dalla razionalità che di solito lo contraddistingueva. Quando si presentò in campo mezzo intontito, come era giusto e prevedibile, il coach gli fece una ramanzina di mezzora su quanto fosse importate quella partita per la scuola, per la squadra e per lui. Su quanto fosse importante che il quarterback fosse concentrato sull'obbiettivo poiché doveva essere d'esempio a tutta la squadra e che un vero capitano non era tale solo in campo ma sempre. Alex incassò il colpo, si scusò quanto più poteva e cercò di raccogliere le ultime forze che aveva per dare il meglio di sé. Inutile dire che non bastarono minimamente, il suo corpo non rispondeva e la sua mente sembrava galleggiare in una pozza d'acqua. Dopo neanche mezzora il coach lo mandò a farsi la doccia con suo sommo sollievo e con sua grande vergogna. Arrivò a casa deciso a buttarsi sul letto ed affogare nel sonno fino al giorno seguente.

_Occhi blu, labbra piene e capelli biondi. Genn era davanti a lui e gli sorrideva felice. Gli occhi erano socchiusi e lo guardavano contenti. Allungò una mano e si avvicinò alle labbra del ragazzo, vi impresse un leggerissimo bacio e sorrise. Il biondo iniziò a baciargli il collo, per poi scendere verso il suo torace improvvisamente nudo. Le labbra sulla sua pelle lasciavano calde tracce e lui ne era completamente rapito. Poi con la lingua inizio a lasciare una scia bollente lungo il resto del suo addome finché non arrivò al basso ventre._

Risate. Qualcuno stava ridendo in soggiorno. _Che cazzo,_ Alex si svegliò con l'immagine di Genn ancora davanti agli occhi. Sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre e guardò l'orologio.

«Quattro e mezza» farfugliò. Sentì suo fratello ridere, ma non era solo, c'era qualcun'altro con lui. Una voce che conosceva. «Oh cazzo, Genn» urlò. Gli era completamente passato di mente che avrebbe dovuto studiare con lui quel giorno. Più che essersi dimenticato di Genn aveva dimenticato che giorno fosse. Si precipitò fuori dalla camera e giù dalle scale. Genn era davanti a Nando. Portava una felpa nera lunga, decisamente troppo grande per lui, e jeans stretti. Aveva una mano intrecciata tra i capelli.

«Sono felice che ti piacciano i miei testi». Era imbarazzato, alternava lo sguardo tra Nando ed un punto imprecisato alle sue spalle, e sorrideva timido. Alex sentì la gelosia ribollirgli nelle vene.

«Genn sei arrivato» intervenne avvicinandosi con il sorriso.

«Ciao Ale» rispose l'altro riacquistando l'espressione noncurante di sempre.

«Ehi fratellino, stavo dicendo a Genn quanto fosse bravo a scrivere». Alex gli lanciò un'occhiataccia e prendendo Genn per il braccio cominciò a trascinarlo al piano di sopra.

«Noi andiamo a studiare, non disturbarci»

«Grazie per i complimenti. Sei molto gentile» salutò Genn con la voce troppo imbarazzata per i gusti di Alex. A lui rispondeva sempre con quel piglio di noncuranza e menefreghismo e invece a Nando erano bastati due complimenti per farlo imbarazzare. Arrivati in camera Alex si rese conto che era il caso di liberare il braccio di Genn. «Scusa». Genn scosse la testa in risposta.

«Nando è simpatico e gentile. Mi piace»

«Ti piace?» forse la voce di Alex era suonata un po' troppo allarmata perché Genn lo guardò stranito.

«Sì, nel senso che è stato bello scambire quattro chiacchiere, anche se per poco». Alex moriva dalla voglia di chiedergli se trovasse bello parlare anche con lui, ma la ritrovata lucidità glielo impedì. Prese i libri e si buttò sul letto. «Cominciamo?»

«Certo». Genn prese una sedia e l'accostò al letto di Alex. Riuscirono a stento a finire la prima poesia che Alex spostò l'attenzione di entrambi su altro.

«Da quanto tempo scrivi canzoni?» Genn lo squadrò prima di rispondere, sembrava che stesse cercando di valutare se potersi fidare o meno. Alex sostenne lo sguardo finché Genn non abbassò il suo, sorridendo appena.

«La prima l'ho scritta quando mi sono lasciato con il mio ex». Alex annuì di rimando senza pensarci davvero. _Aspetta. Il mio ex. IL._ pensò sgranando gli occhi man mano che la consapevolezza si faceva strada dentro di lui. Genn dovette accorgersene perché con finto tono scocciato aggiunse: «Sì Alex sono gay. Non sarai mica contro gli omosessuali?» il tono di Genn verso la fine si era fatto teso. Guardava Alex di sbieco senza batter ciglio.

_È gay. Gli piacciono i ragazzi. Quindi ho davvero una possibilità. La voglio davvero una possibilità? Certo che la voglio._

Il discorso interiore di Alex si interruppe quando si rese conto che i grandi occhi azzurri di Genn erano puntati su di lui e, fortunatamente, la sua mente gli riportò all'attenzione la domanda.

«Certo che no.» si affrettò a rispondere, forse con un po' troppa concitazione. Genn si riscosse e sorrise.

«Bene»

«Già» Alex pensò che prima o poi gli avrebbero dato un premio per come riusciva a rendere imabarazzanti tutti i discordi con il biondo.

«Tu hai una ragazza o un ragazzo?» chiese Genn titubante.

«No, nessuno dei due» Potrebbe averlo immaginato ma Genn sembrò felice di quella risposta. «Quindi il tuo ex-ragazzo ti ha fatto soffrire». Genn lo scrutò un altro po', poi rispose.

«Davide non era un gay dichiarato. Nessuno sapeva del suo vero orientamento e dopo un po' la situazione si è fatta pesante»

«Quanto tempo siete stati insieme?»

«Quattro anni»

Alex sgranò gli occhi. E lui che era stato a stento con un paio di ragazze durante l'estate. «Ti posso fare una domanda stupida?»

«Dimmi»

«Come hai capito di essere gay?»

Genn lo guardò stranito e poi scoppiò a ridere. «Che domanda è? Non hai mai letto articoli o visto programmi in TV?»

Alex, anche se si rese conto di aver fatto ridere Genn con una domanda stupida, non si risentì di quella reazione. La sua risata era stata così spontanea e cristallina che venne da ridere anche a lui. «Certo, certo. Solo che -esitò un attimo- voglio sapere come è successo a te»

Genn si posizionò meglio sulla sedia. «Credo di averlo sempre saputo, ma la vera consapevolezza l'ho avuta quando ho conosciuto Davide. Non avevo mai provato una cosa simile per nessun altro.» Le parole caddero nel silenzio della stanza. D'un tratto Alex si ritrovò ad essere geloso di questo ragazzo che aveva rapito il cuore di Genn, che gli aveva fatto capire di essere gay, a cui aveva dato il primo bacio e probabilmente con cui lo aveva fatto per la prima volta. Un misto di rabbia ed imbarazzo per aver pensato una cosa del genere in sua presenza lo riscosse.

«A te piacciono le ragazze?» chiese Genn sfogliando il libro che aveva sulle gambe, ostentando non curanza.

«Sì. In realtà no. Non sempre» _Ma che cazzo...?_

«Hai un po' le idee confuse» il tono del biondo era divertito.

«Diciamo che non mi pongo problemi circa il sesso della persona che mi interessa»

«Capisco» sorrise. «Ci conviene continuare altrimenti non finiremo per domani»

«Hai ragione» controvoglia riprese il libro e ricominciò a cerchiare figure retoriche e parole chiave. Dieci minuti dopo la sua mente era di nuovo completamente assorta da Genn Butch e dal suo mondo. Voleva conoscerlo e scoprire tutti i lati del suo carattere. Voleva sapere davvero quali pensieri si agitavano dietro quegli occhi azzurri simili al mare in bonaccia. Piatti e imperscrutabili. Posò il libro e guardò l'amico. Genn sbuffò e sorrise. «Non ti piace proprio letteratura»

«All'inizio, prima di conoscerci mi guardavi sempre con uno sguardo infastidito, perché?»

Genn lo guardò a lungo, sempre con gli occhi calmi come uno specchio d'acqua. Cosa avrebbe dato Alex per riuscire a leggere gli impercettibili segnali che sicuramente l'amico lanciava quando invece sembrava completamente immobile ed assorto.

«Mi avevi buttato a terra. È normale che ti guardassi male.»

«Mi guardavi male anche prima che ci scontrassimo» alzò un sopracciglio. Genn guardò lui, poi le sue mani intrecciate, ed infine di nuovo lui. Prese un respiro profondo.

«Ti conoscevo già, o meglio sapevo chi fossi. Chi non conosce il quarterback della scuola? Soprattutto se è così, e cito testualmente, figo e gentile e perfetto sotto ogni punto di vista» aveva alterato la voce rendendola molto più acuta durante l'ultima frase.

«Ma smettila»

«Te lo giuro. Hai una marea di ragazzine che ti muoiono dietro ed anche qualche ragazzo» tossì appena «Sei insopportabilmente perfetto»

«Mi guardavi male per questo?» il sopracciglio sempre alzato.

«Credevo che te la tirassi. E soprattutto pensavo che puzzassi e fossi senza cervello»

«Non puzzo mica?!» domandò più a sé stesso che all'altro. Genn rise.

«Nono tranquillo. Odori di detersivo per i panni.»

«È una cosa positiva?» chiese titubante, Genn annuì.

«Adoro il profumo del detersivo» Alex sorrise felice e soddisfatto. «Ma sei senza cervello. Se continui a distrarti non riusciremo mai a finire i commenti»

«Ma sono così noiosi» si buttò indietro sul letto. «Tu già lì hai fatto vero Genn?»

«Certo che già li ho fatti» Alex sorrise furbescamente. «No. non te li faccio copiare»

«Non copiare» si affrettò a dire con finto tono innocente «Prendere spunto». Genn lo guardò male. «Per favore. Per farti perdonare»

«Di cosa dovrei farmi perdonare?»

«Di aver pensato male di me prima di conoscerci» Genn sbuffò.

«E va bene» porse il suo quaderno ad Alex che si mise immediatamente al lavoro, chiedendo a Genn consiglio e supporto di quando in quando. Mentre Alex prendeva spunto -copiava- dai compiti di Genn, lo osservava con la coda dell'occhio, notando compiaciuto che la maggior parte delle volte il biondo lo fissava alzando appena lo sguardo dal suo libro. Avere Genn a casa sua, nella sua camera, gli creava delle sensazioni strane. Non era la prima volta che un suo amico lo veniva a trovare, Antonio praticamente viveva da lui in estate, ma Genn era diverso. La sua presenza donava alla stanza qualcosa di nuovo, di differente, che Alex non riusciva a spiegarsi. Anche quando il biondino se ne andò la stanza non tornò ad essere quella di prima, adesso c'era l'essenza di Genn che permeava pareti e mobili trasformandone i contorni.

***

La finale del campionato era alle porte e con essa ansia da prestazione e stress aumentarono a dismisura. Persino i momenti con Genn, che prima gli facevano così bene, non sortivano l'effetto sperato. Per lui che di solito riusciva a mantenere la calma tutte quelle emozioni erano una novità a cui riusciva a stento a far fronte. Fortunatamente sia i suoi amici che Genn erano sempre pronti ad ascoltarlo e a farlo distrarre. Come la volta in cui Genn gli propose di andare al cinema dopo che per la quarta gli aveva detto che gli osservatori dei college non l'avrebbero mai notato. O quando Antonio si presentò a casa sua con hamburger e DVD.

«Quando ci farai conoscere Genn?» chiese in quell'occasione.

«Non è mica il mio ragazzo, che ve lo presento a fare?»

«Cos'è sei geloso di lui? Non penserai mica che qualcuno di noi possa rubartelo»

«Non è quello, deficiente. È solo che non c'è mai il momento adatto»

«Invitalo con noi a pranzo, dovrà pur mangiare durante la pausa»

Alex ci pensò su e sebbene rispose positivamente, decise che far conoscere Genn ai suoi amici non avrebbe fatto altro che aumentare la sua ansia, ed era l'ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno.

Il giorno della finale arrivò e con esso il suo stomaco si chiuse. Negli spogliatoi si impose la calma, prese diverse boccate d'aria e si vestì in completo silenzio, isolandosi dal resto dei compagni. Quando scese in campo, l'ansia e il timore lasciarono il posto all'adrenalina e alla concentrazione. Si mosse come era abituato a fare ormai da 4 anni. Non sentì la folla che esultava, non sentì le cheerleader che incitavano la squadra, c'erano solo lui, i suoi compagni, gli avversari, la palla e il campo. Giocò al meglio delle sue possibilità ascoltando solo il suo intuito e seguendo il suo corpo che sembrava sapere ciò che doveva fare prima che lui lo pensasse. Fu con un grido di gioia e adrenalina e emozione che si tolse il casco buttandolo a terra dopo che aveva segnato la meta che li aveva fatti vincere. I suoi compagni gli furono addosso, pacche sulle spalle, abbracci, complimenti urlati e grida di esultanza lo avvolsero completamente. Lo presero in due sulle spalle portandolo sotto gli spalti pieni di tifosi festanti. Per un attimo ad Alex sembrò di scorgere due occhi blu che tanto gli erano familiari, ma quando li cercò meglio non li vide. _A Genn non piace il football_ ,  gli ricordò la sua mente.

Nello spogliatoio, mentre l'adrenalina stava lentamente lasciando il posto al pensiero di Genn, il coach lo chiamò con una certa urgenza nella voce.

«Iodice, c'è una persona che vuole vederti.»

«Arrivo coach»

Un uomo alto, con un vestito elegante e una cartellina sotto il braccio gli sorrideva cordiale. «Ciao, Alex giusto?»

«Sì, signore» rispose stringendo la mano che l'altro gli porgeva.

«Hai giocato bene oggi. Sono certo che nel nostro college c'è un posto per qualcuno con le tue capacità»

Alex sentì il cuore scoppiargli di gioia. Il coach, accanto a lui, sorrideva fiero. «La ringrazio» riuscì a dire con il sorriso che partiva da un orecchio e arrivava all'altro. L'osservatore li salutò cordiale e andò via assicurando ad Alex che qualcuno si sarebbe messo in contatto con lui nei prossimi giorni. Il coach gli mise una mano sulla spalla e si congratulò. «Davvero complimenti, ragazzo. E ora vai a festeggiare con i tuoi compagni, siamo per la seconda volta consecutiva campioni» e se ne andò baldanzoso lasciando Alex solo.

 _Ce l'ho fatta. C'è l'ho fatta_ , continuava a ripetersi mentre tornava allo spogliatoio con lo sguardo basso. L'ansia di quei giorni era completamente svanita, lasciandogli un senso di vuota tranquillità.

«Complimenti, quarterback»

Alzò lo sguardo di scatto e la prima cosa che vide furono due grandi occhi blu che lo fissavano felici.

«Genn» esclamò incredulo «Sei venuto» le labbra atteggiate ad un sorriso timido.

«Già, a quanto pare il football non è così male» gli occhi che fuggivano lo sguardo dell'altro e una mano intrecciata ai capelli. Alex non poté fare altro che sorridere più apertamente.

«Un osservatore mi ha notato» aggiunse ricordandosi all'improvviso dell'incontro di poco prima. «Davvero?! Sono felice per te» disse Genn entusiasta mettendogli una mano sulla spalla. Alex sentì un profondo bisogno di abbracciarlo, di sentire il petto contro il suo, di sentire le mani sulla sua schiena. Lo sguardo di Genn si riempì di imbarazzo e lo abbassò, insieme alla mano che stringeva la spalla di Alex.

«Grazie» il moro tentò di smorzare l'imbarazzo che si era creato. «Vieni a festeggiare? I ragazzi hanno organizzato una festa»

«Non credo che faccia per me.»

«Sei sicuro?» avrebbe davvero voluto convincere Genn ad andare con lui ma non trovava le parole adatte. Ogni volta che c'era Genn gli mancavano le parole. Si maledisse mentalmente.

«Sì, devo tornare a casa a finire una cosa» tentò di giustificarsi.

«Ok. Allora ci vediamo domani a scuola?»

«Certo» Genn lo salutò con un cenno della mano e girò sui tacchi. Guardò le sue spalle leggermente curve allontanarsi, il passo strascicato e le mani in tasca.

«Genn» urlò facendo girare di scatto il ragazzo. La voce gli uscì spontaneamente dalla gola. Cosa voleva dirgli? Perché lo aveva chiamato?

«Mi ha fatto piacere che tu sia venuto» le parole gli uscirono di nuovo sincere e spontanee.

«Non potevo mancare» gli rispose dopo un attimo di esitazione il biondo sorridendo apertamente, con quel sorriso che lo lasciava sempre spiazzato. Rimase imbambolato a guardare la figura di Genn Butch allontanarsi da lui finché non si perse nel buio.

 


	5. Chapter 5

“Che giorno di merda per sognare Genn che mi fa un pomp...”

«Ciao Bro» lo saluta felice Antonio mettendogli una mano sulle spalle, interrompendo i suoi pensieri.  «Oggi è il grande giorno. Finalmente conosceremo la tua bella»

 Alex gli lancia un'occhiataccia e con una scrollata di spalle fa cadere il braccio dell’amico. «Non è la mia bella»

«Comunque non preoccuparti, ho già detto agli altri di non fare battute stupide. Ludo non vede l'ora di conoscerlo e Eleonora... Beh lei credo si debba ancora convincere del tutto che ti piace la zucchina».

Qualche giorno prima aveva detto ai suoi amici di Genn Butch e dell'enorme cotta che si era preso per lui. Avevano tutti reagito in maniera positiva, tranne Eleonora. Non gli aveva fatto scenate o battutine infelici, ma si era incupita e in tutta la serata avrà detto sì e no due parole. I giorni successivi era andata meglio ma ancora non riusciva a guardare Alex negli occhi per più di qualche secondo. “Se ne farà una ragione prima o poi” pensò incoraggiante. Quel giorno non avevano letteratura quindi si sarebbero visti direttamente a pranzo. Perché fosse così nervoso ancora non lo capiva del tutto.

****

Le loro gambe si sfioravano sotto il tavolo facendo deconcentrare Alex dal discorso che i suoi amici e Genn portavano avanti. Chris aveva iniziato a parlare di musica e Genn sembrava essere a suo agio. Poiché Ale era seduto al suo fianco riusciva a guardarlo solo ogni tanto di sottecchi. Gli occhi azzurri sembravano illuminarsi quando parlava di musica. Genn Butch era una di quelle persone che ridevano con gli occhi.  Non era semplice scorgere quel brillio, dovevi farci l'abitudine ed Alex aveva avuto abbastanza tempo per studiare gli specchi che l'amico aveva al posto degli occhi. Non capiva ancora tutto, Genn Butch rimaneva ancora una maschera di fastidio e noia per la maggior parte del tempo, ma quegli sprazzi di luce che coglieva saltuariamente lo facevano ben sperare. Una domanda posta da Eleonora che era seduta di fronte a lui lo risvegliò dai suoi pensieri. «Genn verrai anche tu al Prom?»

Genn lo guardò per un secondo soltanto poi tornò a rivolgere l’attenzione alla ragazza. «Non lo so. In realtà non è il genere di cose che mi piace.»

«Noi andremo tutti insieme» intervenne Ludovica «potresti venire con noi»

Genn esitò, guardò verso Alex, questa volta più a lungo.

«Sì potresti venire con noi. A me farebbe molto piacere» le parole gli erano uscite spontanee e causarono dei risolini al lato del tavolo. Alex annotò mentalmente di uccidere Josh e Antonio se avessero riso un'altra volta. Gli occhi di Genn si illuminarono fugacemente ed annuì. Avrebbe detto qualcosa se una voce roca non lo avesse interrotto chiamandolo.

«Ehi principessa, non mi hai avvertito che oggi non avremmo mangiato insieme. Ti stavo aspettando»

Genn divenne scuro in volto e il suo sorriso si aprì inquietante «Luco» scandì lentamente «Quante volte devo dirti di non chiamarmi così?»

Il ragazzo che era appena arrivato aveva corti capelli castani, il naso prominente e le orecchie grandi. Ad Alex risultò immediatamente antipatico.

«Solo se tu smetti di chiamarmi Luco, principessa».  L'espressione di Genn diventava man mano più cupa.

«Ciao a tutti io mi chiamo Luca, sono un amico di Genn»

Strinse la mano a tutti sorridendo. Aveva una voce strana e troppo nasale, ma soprattutto ciò che lo infastidiva di più era il modo in cui parlava e si rivolgeva a Genn, come se lo conoscesse, come se lo conoscesse più di lui. Di certo era solo una sua impressione. Di sicuro Alex lo conosceva meglio di quel Luco lì. A lui aveva detto un sacco di cose: gli aveva parlato delle sue canzoni, gli aveva parlato del suo ex e continuava a parlargli di tantissime cose quando si vedevano, praticamente una volta al giorno. E poi soprattutto “Principessa”?  Ma come gli veniva in mente di chiamare Genn principessa?

«Siamo amici di infanzia, Genn abita nella casa di fronte la mia»

Sono amici di infanzia. Amici di infanzia. “Cazzo non posso competere con questo, per quanto lui possa essersi aperto con me lo conoscerò sempre da meno tempo”

«Ale?! Alex?» la voce di Genn e una sua mano davanti gli occhi lo riportarono alla realtà.

«Mmh cosa?»

«Sto andando via, avevo dimenticato di aver promesso a Luca di aiutarlo»

«Te ne vai già?» chiese con tono lamentoso e con occhi supplichevoli. Antonio davanti a lui iniziò a ridere di nuovo, lo avrebbe sicuramente ucciso. Il biondo invece lo guardava stranito, come succedeva spesso.

«Cioè volevo dire: ok ci vediamo a lezione» “che coglione che sono” pensò.

«Ok, ciao» rispose l’altro raggiungendo Luca poco distante.

«Ciao ragazzi. Allora ci vediamo al Prom» li salutò Luca.

«Al Prom? Avete invitato anche lui al Prom?» scattò quando si furono allontanati.

«E dai Ale non fare il geloso, sono solo amici» gli rispose Ludovica mentre infilzava una carota nel suo piatto.

«Non sono geloso» borbottò.

«Sìsì certo. Comunque è simpatica la tua bella» aggiunse Antonio.

«Ma perché tutti vi riferite a lui come se fosse una ragazza?» sbottò.

«Perché è piccolo e delicato?»

«E sembra indifeso» intervenne Josh parlando con la bocca piena.

“Indifeso? Dovrebbero vedere gli sguardi che mi lanciava all'inizio. Genn è tutto meno che indifeso” pensò.

«Parlando d'altro» intervenne Eleonora «a che punto siete della lista?»

«A me ne mancano due»  disse Antonio.

«Idem per me» aggiunse Josh.

«Io ho finito» sorrise trionfante Chris. La scorsa settimana avevano vinto i campionati di chimica quindi aveva finito.

«A me ne manca una» concluse Alex.

«il sogno erotico vero?» chiese Ludovica.

«Già. L'unico a finire questa cosa sarà solo Chris, dopotutto»

«Ehi io ce la posso ancora fare» intervenne Antonio piccato.

«Sì e chi sarebbe il tuo sogno erotico?»

«Non dubitare del tuo migliore amico Iodice»

«Va bene va bene» rispose Alex rassegnato. «Se riuscissi a baciare Genn potrei concludere la mia lista, del resto stanotte ho sognato che mi faceva un pomp…»

«Ehi ehi …Ti sembra il caso di dire a tutti i tuoi sogni erotici?» lo interruppe Antonio.

«Lo abbiamo anche appena conosciuto. Ho immaginato la scena. Ew.»

«L’ho detto ad alta voce?» Alex aveva gli occhi sgranati e l’espressione scioccata.

«Decisamente sì amico. Ringrazia che c’è abbastanza casino intorno»

Alex si girò verso le ragazze per scusarsi ma Ludovica stava ridendo di gusto e non sembrava infastidita in nessun modo ed Eleonora, sebbene non ridesse, non sembrava piccata così optò per un sorriso ed una scrollata di spalle.

«Dovresti davvero trovare il modo di farlo venire al Prom» disse guardandolo negli occhi.

«Ha ragione lei amico, potreste ballare un lento insieme» disse Antonio dandogli leggeri colpetti con il gomito. Alex si scansò infastidito.

«Smettila» e poi borbottando tra sé e sé «Non credo che Genn sia tipo da lento»

Josh e Chris si guardarono complici. «Tu cerca un modo per farlo venire, di sicuro riuscirete ad avere un po’ di tempo solo per voi, che comunque non ti dispiacerà»

«No,  infatti»

Effettivamente i suoi amici avevano ragione, quale occasione migliore se non il Prom per passare un po’ di tempo con Genn? Anche se non avrebbero ballato avrebbero potuto bere insieme.

“Genn non verrà mai” gli disse una vocina nella sua testa. Sbuffò. Genn Butch riusciva sempre a fargli venire mille paranoie inutili.

************

Quando arrivò a scuola la sera del Prom si sentiva felice e spensierato come non gli succedeva da settimane ormai. Finalmente l’anno scolastico era terminato, era riuscito ad ottenere la borsa di studio che tanto agognava e sembrava che nulla potesse andare meglio. Una nota scura e cupa si mosse ai margini della sua consapevolezza. Avrebbe lasciato i suoi amici, tutti avevano scelto strade diverse, tutti stavano seguendo il proprio sogno ed inevitabilmente questo li avrebbe portati ad allontanarsi. Si aggiustò la giacca tirandola verso il basso e accantonò quei pensieri infelici. Avevo un’altra sera, un altro ricordo da aggiungere alla lunga lista di quelli che avevano costruito insieme e non aveva la benché minima intenzione di rovinarlo con la negatività.

La palestra era addobbata con striscioni viola e argento, discoball e stelle filanti pendevano dal soffitto rendendo il tutto colorato, allegro e vivace. C’era già molta gente in pista che si scatenava sulle note create dalla band sul palchetto. Non fu difficile individuare i suoi amici, Josh e Antonio stavano, come al solito, battibeccando facendo ridere tutti gli altri.

«Ciao ragazzi» salutò Alex allegro.

«Ehi, Bro» Antonio gli passò i braccio intorno alle spalle.

«Sei venuto solo?» chiese Chris

«Certo, con chi sarei dovuto venire? Voi eravate già tutti qui» il tono stupito per la domanda banale.

«Credevamo che avresti invitato Genn» intervenne Ludovica.

«No a Genn non  piacciono queste feste»

«Quindi non glielo hai proprio chiesto?» il tono sorpreso di Antonio lo infastidì.

«No non ho avuto modo» rispose piccato.

«Non hai avuto il coraggio» lo corresse Eleonora. La preferiva decisamente quando non toccava l’argomento. Girò gli occhi scocciato e si diresse verso il tavolo delle bevande, sperava davvero che qualcuno fosse riuscito a correggere il cocktail perché ne aveva bisogno.

Quando tornò, un ragazzo dai capelli marroni era insieme ai suoi amici. Ciuffo alzato, orecchie a sventola, non c’erano dubbi era Luca. Si guardò intorno nella speranza di scorgere dei capelli arruffati e biondi o degli occhi azzurri che lo fissavano, ma nulla.

«Ehi Luca» saluta avvicinandosi.

«Ehi Ale, come stai?»

«Tutto bene. Genn? Non viene?» neanche l’aveva pensato quella domanda, il suo cervello manovrò la sua bocca per lui, infatti si morse la lingua subito dopo.

«Sì arriverà. Spero. Doveva venire con me ma ha avuto un contrattempo»

 _Doveva venire con me._ “Ma non è che davvero Genn ha una storia con Dumbo?” Alex sgranò gli occhi e scosse la testa per togliersi dalla mente l’immagine che gli era appena apparsa.

«Ciao a tutti» una mano piccola e ossuta gli strinse la spalla facendolo sussultare. Era vestito con una camicia grigia e una giacca che gli andava un po’ larga sulle spalle , facendolo sembrare ancora più piccolo. Il viso era rilassato e la bocca atteggiata ad un leggerissimo sorriso.

«Genn» esclamò con tono un po’ troppo stupito «sei riuscito a venire» aggiunse cercando di riportare il tono alla normalità.

«Luco mi ha convinto »

Un peso andò a posarsi sulla bocca del suo stomaco chiudendolo. Gli altri avevano salutato Genn e Alex a stento se ne era accorto, perso nel mare di confusione in cui lo aveva mandato il biondo con una singola frase. Guardò a terra sperando di trovare ancora il pavimento sotto i suoi piedi e quando alzò lo sguardo Genn e Luca stavano parlando tra di loro con le fronti vicine e le voci basse. Prese un grande respiro e si fece forza. Scolò il bicchiere pieno per metà e ad annunciò agli altri che sarebbe andato a riempirlo ancora.

«Vengo con te» la voce di Genn lo raggiunse dopo pochi passi e il biondo si affiancò a lui. Alex si ostinava a tenere la testa bassa e a scansare, senza alzare lo sguardo, chiunque gli si parasse davanti. Sentiva che Genn lo seguiva ma non osava alzare lo sguardo o aprire bocca perché non gli sembrava il caso di fare una scenata al Prom e quasi sicuramente avrebbe iniziato a fare trecento domande al biondo se solo si fosse permesso di prender fiato.

Versò il liquido in due bicchieri e gliene porse uno.

«Che hai?» il tono fermo e autorevole.

«Nulla» sempre senza guardarlo, ingurgitando un lungo sorso subito dopo.

«Continui a non guardami negli occhi quando invece di solito…» si bloccò di colpo facendo schioccare la lingua sul palato.

«Di solito?» lo sfidò Alex puntando finalmente gli occhi in quelli dell’altro. Come ogni volta il blu lo avvolse, trascinandolo dentro ma mai così affondo da permettergli di capirlo appieno. Continuarono a guardarsi finché il biondo non distolse lo sguardo e scosse la testa.

«Lascia stare» fece per andarsene ma lo bloccò per un polso, senza stringere troppo, quel tanto che bastava per farlo fermare, del resto neanche Genn stava davvero cercando di andare via.

«Dimmi cosa stavi pensando» chiese con il tono più dolce.

Genn fece scattare gli occhi da un punto all’altro della stanza aprendo la bocca un paio di volte prima di rispondere. «Di solito… Mi guardi così intensamente che sembra quasi che tu possa leggermi dentro» la voce era ridotta ad un sussurro verso la fine e se Alex non si fosse avvicinato probabilmente non lo avrebbe capito. Ringraziò la musica alta perché altrimenti si sarebbe sicuramente sentito il suo cuore battere troppo forte. Il modo in cui Genn aveva parlato, il modo in cui aveva abbassato gli occhi e poi li aveva rialzati, gli avevano mandato in confusione il cervello. Ancora una volta Genn Butch era riuscito a mettergli la testa in subbuglio con nulla.

Il moro non riusciva ad articolare nulla, non era tanto cosa gli era stato detto ad ammutolirlo quanto il modo dolce, timoroso e un tantino eccitato, forse, che era quanto di più lontano ci fosse dal Genn Butch che conosceva lui.

«Ti va se andiamo a parlare fuori?» domandò il biondo allontanandosi di un passo. Alex annuì e lo seguì. Il cuore continuava a martellargli il petto. Si impose calma. Prese un paio di respiri profondi sempre tenendo lo sguardo fisso sulle spalle leggermente incurvate dell’amico, per timore di perderlo di vista. Uscirono dalla palestra assicurandosi di non essere visti dai professori, fortunatamente la festa era nel vivo e tutti erano concentrati su altro. Quando la porta si richiuse alle sue spalle Alex accolse il suono ovattato, e non più prorompente, come una benedizione e una condanna. Di sicuro sarebbe riuscito a pensare più lucidamente senza la musica assordante che c’era in palestra ma al tempo stesso temeva le parole che sarebbero potute uscirgli dalla bocca.

Guardò verso l’amico e notò che il Genn timoroso di poco prima era scomparso lasciando il posto al solito Genn scontroso e sulle sue.

«Perché è così» disse Alex d’un tratto seguendo un proprio filo di pensieri «O meglio ci provo»

L’altro aggrottò la fronte e chiuse gli occhi in un espressione perplessa, cosicché Alex tossì un po’ e si affrettò a chiarire la frase.

«Cerco davvero di capire ciò che provi guardandoti negli occhi» lo sguardo volto a cercare quello dell’altro. «E in più mi piacciono i tuoi occhi» la voce ridotta ad un sussurro. Genn non reagiva e per un attimo lui maledisse se stesso e la sua stupida lingua lunga che non riusciva a non spiattellare tutto ciò che pensava quando si trovava davanti a qualcuno. Il biondo piegò la testa di lato e continuò a fissarlo. Lentamente portò un piede in avanti, e poi un altro, e poi di nuovo. Rimase  immobile, incatenato dal mare che si agitava dietro gli occhi imperscrutabili del ragazzo che gli piaceva. Quando furono così vicini che Alex poteva sentire il respiro dell’altro sfiorargli il collo, Genn parlò «Mi piace quando mi guardi così»

Il suo cuore prese a battere forte contro la cassa toracica. “Di sicuro Genn lo sentirà”, si ritrovò a pensare. Probabilmente così fu perché il biondo alzò la mano piccola e gliela mise sul petto, in corrispondenza del cuore. Poi lo guardò dal basso facendogli impazzire tutti i sensi. Con una mano Alex  prese a carezzargli il volto, dolcemente andando dallo zigomo alla mandibola e viceversa. La pelle di Genn era liscia e priva di barba, ma ora che ci faceva caso aveva il collo martoriato dalla lametta e gli fece ancora più tenerezza. Sempre continuando a fissarlo e ad accarezzarlo si avvicinò piano, scrutando ogni suo movimento  e cercando di percepire anche il minimo senso di rifiuto. Tutti i suoi sensi erano volti a quel gesto, a quel gesto che aveva immaginato di fare innumerevoli volte. Quando le sue labbra fini sfiorarono quelle piene di Genn un brivido gli scese lungo la schiena e portò la mano libera sul fianco dell’altro attirandolo a sé.

Si baciarono guardandosi negli occhi, ognuno cercando conferma nello sguardo dell’altro. Quando la lingua di Genn lambì le sue labbra Alex si lasciò andare e chiuse gli occhi stringendolo a sé quanto più poteva. Le loro lingue e le loro labbra rimasero incastrate finché non sentirono la musica abbassarsi e uno dei professori prendere parola.

«Forse è meglio se rientriamo» disse Genn con un leggero sorriso.

Alex lo guardò a lungo gli accarezzò i capelli e lo baciò di nuovo piano. «Sì andiamo» si presero per mano e tornarono dentro.

Alex sentì il petto leggero e lo stomaco dolcemente in subbuglio e, stringendo un po’ la mano di Genn nella sua, mise mentalmente una ‘X’ accanto alla voce “Baciare il proprio sogno erotico”. Era pronto ad affrontare i restanti giorni del suo ultimo anno nel modo migliore che potesse immaginare.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per aver letto la prima parte di questa storia. Come al solito vi chiedo di lasciarmi un commento se avete consigli, critiche o qualsiasi altra cosa così da aiutarmi a migliorare. Nonostante la storia non sia delle più originali spero comunque che vi possa intrattenere e divertire. Come avrete notato in questa prima parte Alex e Genn ancora non si conoscoscono, e quindi il loro rapporto è praticamente uguale a zero. Dal secondo capitolo le interazioni tra loro saranno molte di più.
> 
> Vi auguro una buona giornata :)


End file.
